As software architectures are modernized, legacy systems become outdated. For example, legacy applications have been provided as monolithic applications executing on an application server. Such applications can include millions of lines of code distributed over hundreds of development components. Each application executes on a server system (e.g., an application server), which server systems can also become outdated. Microservice-based architectures have been introduced, which provide advantages over traditional software architectures. For example, microservice-based architectures enable continuous enhancement of functionality without re-implementation, and parallel code lines that traditional architectures may require.